


fire

by binjiwrites



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, im so sorry that this is the only pairing i write, im very uninspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binjiwrites/pseuds/binjiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> im so bad at titles
> 
> this is my first time writing smut? wow what a loser am i lmao  
> but anyway any tips for writing smut are greatly appreciated

Magnus pushed Alec against the wall roughly. Alec leaned up, breathing already well on the way to erratic, and pushed his mouth against the warlock's sloppily.  
The kiss was a mess of teeth and tongues and hot, heavy breath, and then Magnus's knee was pressed between Alec's thighs and he was kissing down the Shadowhunter boy's pale neck and sucking on his collar bone and pulling a plethora of moans and half mumbled curses and small whispers of his Magnus's name from Alec's lips.  
"Magnus," he choked out, mind cloudy.  
Magnus's eyes were suddenly right in front of his, the green-gold glow momentarily taking Alec's already short breath away. "Yes, darling?" He sucked in a breath as Alec ground his hips against his harshly.  
"Just fuck me, Magnus."  
Magnus was more than happy to comply, picking up his Shadowhunter with ease and moaning as the younger's legs wrapped around his hips and brushed against his growing erection.  
He walked as quickly as he could down the hall to his bedroom, sucking hard enough on the exposed skin just above the collar of Alec's sweater to leave a mark.  
Alec let out a soft whimper as Magnus laid him down on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and pulling Alec's shirt off roughly.  
Alec had his hands under magnus's tee immediately, hands roaming and clawing as Magnus leaned down to kiss him again.  
Magnus moved off more quickly this time, reveling in Alec's quiet moans as he kissed down his chest and ghosted his mouth over the boy's nipples.  
The warlock dragged his tongue from the base of the man beneath him's ribs all the way to the waistband of his bands. Alec was writhing, already covered in sweat and moaning Magnus's name.  
Magnus stopped for a second to admire his lover. He could never get over the fact that this was HIS, he was causing this, he was the only one who COULD cause this.  
He took just a few moments too long, and Alec threw him a pointed look to snap him from his trance. Magnus leaned up to throw his shirt off and then took to pulling down the waistband of Alec's pants and boxers.  
Alec sucked in a sharp breath and shut his eyes at the sudden cold. magnus smirked, leaning back to pull the pants all the way off and throw them to the floor.  
"You look absolutely beautiful, Alexander." Magnus practically purred as Alec's face flushed even further, then wrapped a hand around his dick and gave a sharp tug.  
Alec gasped and rolled his hips up, but Magnus pushed him back down with his other hand.  
He moved his hand again and brushed his thumb over the head, smearing precum. He continued to move his hand up and down, Alec's mouth falling open, eyes rolling back under tightly shut lids. Magnus could have cum at just the sight of him.  
Reluctantly the warlock tore his eyes away and removed his hand.  
Alec groaned quietly at the loss of contact and peeled his eyes open to see what Magnus was doing.  
He moaned and quickly squeezed them shut again as Magnus dragged his tongue all the way from the base of his dick to the tip. His hips jerked up involuntarily and Magnus placed both hands on them to keep his Shadowhunter pressed against the bed.  
He slipped his mouth over the top, sucking slightly before beginning to bob his head up and down. He hollowed his cheeks and Alec moaned loudly.  
Hands tangled in his hair, and he hummed as Alec pushed his head back down. "By the Angel, Magnus," he groaned.  
He knew the warlock would have smirked and made a snarky comment if he was able.  
But magnus only continued his ministrations, reducing the man beneath him into a squirming, sweaty mess.  
His words were almost incoherent by this point, babbling of Magnus's name and the Angel but he managed to get out "Magnus, I'm-ahh- going to-to cum-" He cut himself off with a moan as he came into Magnus's mouth. He felt the warlock swallow all of it, and then the warmth left him and he almost gasped at the sudden shock of air hitting his cock.  
Magnus was back to straddling him, face just above the Shadowhunter's. He licked his lips and smirked, dragging alec up by his shoulders and kissing him quickly before pulling away to whisper, "My turn."

**Author's Note:**

> id like to say that (1) i have no beta reader (2) please send me prompts and (3) i cannot write


End file.
